Power Ranger's Day
by StormStryker
Summary: One shot: Rangers; both past and present gather once again for a celebration. but one is there in order to capture the past-will she or is it nothing but a lost dream?


Title: Power Ranger's Day

Disclaimer: don't own nothing but the idea

Timeframe: set after SPD

Author's note: this is the result of spending 16 hours in airports and traveling on planes.

* * *

"I can't believe that their doing another PR day," Jason commented as he joined his friends at the picnic table.

"You got that right," Zack shook his head as he watched as the mayor spoke of how the rangers appeared and repeatedly saved the world.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Kim stated as she nodded toward the gathered crowd. "There have been no monster attacks in Angel Grove since the Astro team."

"True," Billy acknowledged and was about to add his opinion when he caught sight of a familiar figure in the crowd. "It can't be..." his voice trailed off as he watched a familiar figure walking toward them.

"What?" Jason asked as he turned around in order to follow Billy's gaze. "Tommy."

"Tommy?" Kim repeated swinging around her eyes hunger to catch sight of the boy she once let go.

"Tommy!" a girl called out, wrapping her arms around her former teammate.

"Kira," Tommy grinned as he hugged her close. "Are the others?"

Kira nodded confirmation as she pointed toward the trio who were coming at a more controlled pace.

"Dr O," Ethan tried to shake his hand but was unable to because Kira was refusing to let Tommy go.

"Hi," Tommy nodded at the former Dino rangers. "Kira let go."

"No," she refused tightening her grip. "You'll leave again."

"Kira I didn't go anywhere," except insane Tommy thought to himself.

"Relax Dr O," Trent supplied with a grin. "She'll hang on until another guy from the team shows up."

Tommy groaned as he patted Kira on the back; since he was the last member of the team. "Let's get something to eat," he suggested warily.

"Ok," the former yellow ranger said loosening her grip-but still had his hand in a voice-liked grip.

Tommy led the way toward the food area. As the group collected their drinks a familiar voice asked from behind them, "Tommy?"

Tommy froze in his place and forced a smile on his face as he turned around in order to face the original yellow ranger, Trini Kwan.

"Trini," he stated as he shook her hand. "It's been awhile."

"About eleven years," she acknowledged as she moved to gesture him toward where the rest of the original team was seating. "The others are already here."

"Oh," Tommy swallowed as he glanced over at the other original rangers. "I didn't know that you guys were going to be here," as he motioned toward the others with him. "I already have plans."

"They can join us," Trini stated as she glanced dismissively over the teens before heading back toward the table.

"Tommy?"

"Don't say a thing about being rangers, or knowing anything about them," Tommy warned as he motioned for Conner to remain quiet. "I didn't part with the other rangers easily," he shook his head as though to clear his thoughts. "If anyone asks you only came here because I asked."

"You got it," Conner stated as Trent, Ethan and Kira nodded their agreement.

"Bro," Jason hugged Tommy as he gestured for him to sit down next to him. "It's been awhile, what six years?"

"Seven," Tommy corrected as he glanced around the table: Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly. The original power ranger team. "This is Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira," he motioned to the four teens that was standing behind him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jason," the former red ranger stated.

"Billy."

"Zack."

"Trini," the yellow clothed girl said as she glared at Tommy.

"I'm Kim," the pink clothed woman said as she reached out in order to shake their hands.

"Kim?" Ethan asked as he tried to recall where he had heard that name before. "I know that name..."

"Kim?" Kira mussed as she recalled another version of the name. "Kimberly Hart?!" she exclaimed suddenly which caused the former ranger to blush.

"I don't give autographs."

"Kira?" asked Trent glancing at Dr O whose face suddenly grown very strained.

"Tommy!" Cater Grayson called out as he approached with his girlfriend Dana walking alongside him.

"Carter," Tommy relaxed as he hugged the red and pink lightspeed rangers.

"You were right, this is fun," Carter grinned as Dana introduced herself to the Dino thunder team. "You handled you're ah...problem?"

"Yes, say thank you to Captain Mitchell for me," Tommy replied. "Hayley appreciated the data."

"Right," Carter seemed to finally see Jason. "Jason," Carter clasped hands with the former red ranger.

"Carter this is Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kim," Jason introduced.

"Hi," Carter grinned as Dana slipped her arm around his waist. "Over here!" he called out when he spotted Ryan and Kelsey across the field.

"Dana, you have got to come see those photo's of the MM team," Kelsey said as she joined the growing group. "Hi Tommy," she nodded absently as her gaze was drawn toward the five former rangers that were setting down.

"Hi Kelsey, Ryan," Tommy gestured toward the DT team. "Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent."

"Hi," Ryan's gaze was drawn toward their wrists; a frown appeared on his face as he studied their colors when he took in Tommy's black t-shirt-the confusion cleared. "DT?" he blurted out suddenly.

Conner glanced Tommy in order to figure out how to respond, he was surprised when Tommy nodded his confirmation.

"DT?" Jason wondered as he shared confused looks with the other MM team. "Tommy?"

"Ah..." he was saved from responding when Astro and LG rangers spotted him and headed his way.

"Tommy!" Andros called as he clasped Tommy's wrist. "Planning another RR only mission anytime soon?" he asked only to be punched in the stomach by his fiancée Ashley.

"Tommy," Ashley said as she gestured toward Korone. "Next time ask before you decide to borrow Andros, or I'll set Korone on you."

Upon hearing this Korone froze in Leo's arms. "What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"You're on your on Ash."

"What?" she stated disbelievingly. "You still got your magic."

"Yes, but even as the Q of E, I wouldn't go up against him again," Korone shuddered as she recalled when she had been Astronema. "Once was enough."

"Why not?" asked Conner.

"He didn't have any powers," Zhane frowned. "He should have been an easy target, since you went after all the other former rangers."

"That's what I thought to, DS wanted him destroyed," Korone shrugged as she glared at Tommy. "He destroyed all of the men that I sent after him," she stepped backward as she recalled the losses that the UAE had suffered that day.

"How many?" Andros asked with a curious glance between his sister and friend, Korone looked scared of the former red ranger.

Tommy swallowed as he whispered, "Twenty-two."

"22?" Jason didn't understand-that wasn't a very big loss.

"No," Korone sneered as she shook her head as she replied. "Twenty -two...hundred."

"What?!"

"How?!"

"Cool," Ryan stated surprising everyone-when he realized that the others were staring at him he frowned as he asked, "What?"

"Cool?" Kelsey repeated.

"Yeah," Ryan replied with a grin. "Diabalico once told me about the Green dragon ranger, so...cool."

"That dragon is crazy!" Korone exclaimed. "As soon as we had him down-that thing appeared out of the lake and generated the dragon shield. We had no chance."

When he discovered that he was the center of a staring contest with Leo and Andros, he flung his hands up in surrender. "What was I suppose to do?" he questioned. "Let them capture me and hold me hostage like Zordon? Or worse turn me evil and set me against the earth. I nearly killed the MM team when I was evil-" he cut off as realized that the middle of his tantrum the rest of LS had appeared as well as Zeo, Turbo, WF, TF, and the NS teams. "Oh hi."

"Hello," Cole nodded as he glanced toward Wes.

Wes shrugged as he stood approached to stand next to the other WF rangers. Eric hugged Taylor close to him as he watched the conflict between the former Q of E and the former E green ranger.

"You should have surrended!" she countered as she went on to say that since she had the greater force that she should have won the battle. "You cheated," she deducted as she glared at her brother. "You did to."

"What?!" Andros exclaimed stunned. "I did not!"

"Neither did I," Tommy joined Andros as they stood against Korone.

"I had more men, you didn't- ere' go I should have won."

"I give up," Tommy tossed his hands up in surrender as he turned his attention toward the member's form his first ranger team. "So, what did do want?" he asked calmly as though he hadn't just spent the past few minutes arguing with the former Q of E.

"Ah, Tommy, do you...ah...know all these people?" Trini asked hesitantly exchanging shocked glances with Kim and Zack.

"What?" Tommy glanced at the gathered crowd, "Yes," he acknowledged-as he realized that there was no way to hide the truth about Conner, and the other DT rangers now that they were arguing with Cam and Tori about the strength of being a 'good' ranger versus being an 'evil' ranger.

"But," Trini glanced at Jason uncertainly. "You live in the middle of nowhere."

"It's easier," at their confused expressions he explained. "When aliens, monsters decide to attack or when rangers decide to pop in-I don't have to worry about explaining to neighbors."

"Look Tommy, we've been worried..." Jason's voice trailed off as a yellowed clothed teen ran into the fair grounds. It looked as though she was arguing with the security guard who was pointing toward them.

"Pardon me," she called out as she reached the group. "I'm looking for a Thomas Oliver."

"Yes?" Tommy asked as he took in the battered appearance of a person he thought that he wouldn't see again. "Z?"

"You know..." she shock off the sense of familiarity as she introduced herself. "Z Delgado, SPD."

"What are you doing here? Problem with Grum?"

"No, I...ah...accidently got sent back here," she admitted. "Cruger said to come here and ask for you. He said that you could help me get back."

"Sure."

"We could give her a lift," Andros volunteered. "What planet?"

"Not exactly the type of ride that I was looking for," Z replied.

"Wes, can you still get into contact with time force?" Tommy asked-although he knew that technically the tech wasn't suppose to be in this time period.

"What do you need?" Wes asked as he approached with Eric following alongside.

"Hi I'm Eric, Quantum ranger."

"Z, SPD yellow ranger," she smiled as she shook hands with the former ranger.

"Can you get Circuit to help open a time portal?" Tommy asked bluntly.

Wes nodded in understanding. "Period?"

"2015."

"You got it," Wes motioned for Z and Eric to follow him toward his blazer, where they kept the communications device.

"Thanks Tommy," Z kissed his check as she rushed after the Time Force rangers.

"Way to go Dr O," Ethan said as he watched Z follow the Silver Guardians across the park. "Is there any ranger that you don't know?" he questioned as he gazed around the group.

"No, not really," Tommy shrugged as he looked around the group. "Hi Cassie," he called out to the former Astro ranger. "Did Kirin come with you?"

"Yeah," she replied as she looked around for the phantom ranger. "He's around here somewhere."

"I'm right here," replied a black haired, green-eyed tanned skinned 25-year-old. "Hey Tommy," Kirin stated as he clasped Tommy's arm in greeting before returning to stand beside Cassie-he placed his arm around Cassie's waist and tugged her close. "How are things with the current team?"

"Good," Tommy motioned toward the teens standing beside him. "Kira, Connor, Ethan, and Trent. Kirin."

"Nice to meet you," Kirin acknowledged with a nod in their direction. "Thanks again by the way," he said quietly as Cassie nodded her agreement.

"You'd have come back eventually," Tommy shrugged-he knew that the pair still had allot of problems to deal with, but as long as they loved each other they could handle it. The pair had two daughters, a seven and four year old; as well as a 2 ½ year old son.

"True, except I might have been too late," the former Phantom ranger responded as he recalled how Tommy had convinced him to return to earth.

"It was the least I could do-Justin kept complaining that Cassie was moping around," Tommy stated which caused Cassie to glare daggers at him. "What?!" he exclaimed as the ranger in question walked over and hit him in the back of his head and stormed back to the laughing Kirin who watched the scene in interest. "It's the truth!"

"Tommy leave the poor girl alone," Kira stated as she and the other DT rangers gathers around their teammate. "Where is Justin anyway?"

"He was helping Hayley find a parking space," Tommy frowned as he looked around the park searching for the blue turbo ranger and the red haired Hayley.

"Tommy!" exclaimed the 19 year old as he approached the group-holding the leash to a German Shepherd puppy.

"Bark, bark."

"Easy Saba," Tommy said as he took the leach from Justin and picked up the energic puppy.

"Hayley said to tell you, 'that dog has the personality of Zeltrax and that you had better take him to obedience school before he ends up the same way,'" Justin finished as he raised his hands in defeat. "Tommy's she's worse than Divatox," Justin shuddered as he recalled the first time he had meet the red haired woman-it had been directly after his dad had died in a car accident, and Tommy had agreed to take him in. "I think that's she's worse know that she's procreating," Justin was cut off as Hayley grabbed his ear and twisted.

"Easy Hayley!" he called out-rubbing his ear once she released it. "Come here Kyle," he said as he took the easy going one year old from his stroller. "Let's get away from the Meany," at Hayley's glare, Justin turned his attention to the child in his arms. "Let's go say hello to Auntie Kira," he headed over to where the DT rangers where standing-the baby allowing himself to be passed around the group with ease.

"Hi honey," Tommy said as he kissed her softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, your daughter decided to be good today," she said as she rubbed her expanded stomach. "Kyle on the other hand would only get in his car seat if Saba came to," she stated as she petted the puppy in Tommy's arms. "And Stormblaster got upset because Justin was going driving with me so he had to bring Stormblaster as well," she frowned suddenly. "I hope he doesn't cause a scene."

Tommy shook his head in resign as he set Saba down and reached over and took Kyle from his 'Uncle' Conner's arms. "Conner please stop corrupting Kyle."

"Me?!" the former red ranger exclaimed as the others laughed. "What about them?" he said pointing toward his three teammates.

"Conner," Tommy shook his head in resignation as he turned his attention toward where his original teammates still sat.

"Who's this?" Jason questioned as he looked at the giggling child.

"Jason meet: Kyle Dragon Oliver," Tommy introduced the tot to the original red ranger.

"You're married?!" exclaimed Jason as studied the little boy.

"Two year's this November," Tommy replied as he handed the baby over to Justin.

Kim felt her heart drop into her stomach as she realized that she had no chance to reestablish her relationship with Tommy. "Dragon?" she questioned-forcing no emotions to be present in her voice.

"Yeah," Tommy shrugged.

Justin was introducing baby Kyle to the other former rangers.

"He's so cute!" Ashley exclaimed as she held the baby for a minute before passing him along to Korone. "I bet he'll be the youngest ranger," she commented to Andros.

Hayley was meanwhile talking with Cassie and the other Astro rangers about the current political climate on Eltar.

"So how are things going?"

"Good," Cassie grinned as she stood within the circle of Kirin's arms. "Kolyma couldn't come this time because of school but she wants to come see her 'Uncle' Tommy during break."

"Good, she'll get to see Kyle," Hayley grinned as she glanced over at her son. "And she'll also get to see the new baby as well," she patted her stomach.

"Liras will be happy, she was upset because she had to stay on Eltar for exams," Kirin shook his head as he kissed Cassie's head. "I'm afraid that being the child of a phantom is hard on her."

Laughing Cassie smiled at his choice of words, "At least no one has tried to kill and/or capture you lately."

"True," Kirin acknowledged as Korone and Leo joined them.

Kim was silent as she walked away from the still growing group of former power rangers; only one thought remained in her mind as she left the fairgrounds: that could have been me.

* * *

R/R if you want


End file.
